


Chance Encounters

by Measured_Words



Category: Ashnabis (Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Corpseborn, Flirting, Gambling, Other, Prostitution, Sex Work, Worst Meet Cute, character backstory, third gender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: Daifan picks up a cute new customer.
Relationships: Daifan/Khesh (Ashnabis)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Chance Encounters

"Look at him," whispered Chatter, nudging Daifan with her elbow. It wasn't hard to figure out which of the new group of men she meant. He was cute, and clearly a first-time visitor to the casino.

"How long do you think he'll last?'

"Oh, less than a minute, for sure."

They giggled, flashing coy smiles at the group of men as they looked over. One of the older ones nodded to the pair as Chatter fanned herself, leaning against the bar.

"You can have the fresh meat," she whispered, "I'm going for the money."

Daifan nodded, following along. That meant probably trying to convince two of them to rent a private room for a threesome, which was more than Daifan was comfortable with tonight. A quick hand- or blowjob for one nervous cutie and collecting some other casual customers over the course of the night was more their style. They didn't like leaving Chatter on her own, but she knew what she was doing.

"Having a good time, sirs?" Chatter positioned herself well, slipping right into the middle of the group beside the one who'd invited them over. At a guess, they were probably all from the same lineage, cousins most likely, and out celebrating some success in the family business. 

"Looks promising," he said, slipping an arm around her, and waving at the bartender to bring over some drinks. He smirked when Daifan hopped up onto the open stool beside the cute one.

"What do you think, Khesh?"

The cutie looked them over. He was a little older than they'd first thought, and they guessed maybe the nerves weren't just about the thrills of the casino. He smiled, first at Daifan and then at the leader of their little gang. "I think you're right, Ikosh."

"See," one of the others said, "I knew you'd have a good time. Just relax, and remember the rules."

"Right." Khesh smiled at them again, and put his arm around them. That was the first rule – budal weren’t allowed to touch the customers unless they initiated it. Everything else on the customer end of things was more about appearances. Everyone knew the kinds of things that happened in the gambling halls, but the lineages that ran them wanted a veneer of civility. 

Daifan was good at acting civil, and smiled up at Khesh. "Khesh, is it? You ever been here before?"

"No," he confirmed, giving them a closer appraisal. Their underdress was a little lower cut than was currently in style, and their emerald green jacket a bit faded as well as patched, but they and Chatter had spent some time that afternoon with some henna, and the design she'd traced on Daifan's décolletage was having the intended effect. Their skin and makeup were flawless, also, but they weren't worried if Khesh wasn’t paying any attention to their face right at that moment. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jewel." All the girls had working names – Chatter was Sparrow. "But you just relax – I can take care of you." They picked up one of the glasses the bartender had deposited, turning it so that the chip in the rim wasn't pressing into their lip when they took a sip. "If you like."

Khesh blinked in surprise. "It's, ah, early still, isn't it?"

Daifan giggled. "There's lots of stuff to do in an evening. You bought me a drink, so for that, I can bring you good luck at the tables."

Khesh started to reply immediately, probably to point out that it had been Ikosh who bought the drinks, but he stopped himself from that misstep, and smiled instead. "So…. If I keep buying you drinks?"

They smiled back, taking another small sip of wine. "Then you might keep my attention… for a little bit, at least."

"I think I can manage more than a little bit."

Daifan couldn’t help but laugh, but hopped up and took his arm before he got too flustered. The rest of the group was already moving away from the bar towards the gaming room. "I hope so… but let's find out, shall we?"

Khesh did keep their interest, at least for a few hours and a blowjob in one of the back rooms – t lasted longer than a minute but that was down to Daifan's skill and desires. He tried to get them to stick around longer, but there were other customers – some of them regulars – to attend to. He wasn't quite willing to put up enough money to keep them all night. At least not with his cousins also vying for Daifan's attentions.

Daifan smiled when he promised to come back. He was very attentive, and generous, but they still might not have been convinced of his sincerity if he hadn't pressed a golden ring into their hand, just before they slipped away.


End file.
